giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elvenar/LOTRO Housing Research
Neighborhoods: There are four different areas from which neighborhoods exist in. One housing area for each lore wise home of the playable races (example: The Shire for Hobbits, Bree for Men). They include Bree, The Shire, Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, and the epic Elves of Ered Luin. There are neighborhoods with 30 houses in total. The neighborhood consists of 16 standard houses, 10 deluxe houses, and 4 kinship houses. *Note: You cannot create a neighborhood at will but you can choose to live in whichever has space. Meaning if a kinship wishes to have all its members in one neighborhood they would have to choose a relatively empty one. There are gathering areas in each neighborhood which consists of a stage and rows of chairs. In the Shire and Bree neighborhood there is an area with tents intended for some role playing and the Shire has a party tree for public gatherings. All neighborhoods have a vault Keeper and the vendors including Healers, Housing Furnishers, and Provisioners/Suppliers. The houses available for purchase in a neighborhood are listed above and the pricing and the characteristics are listed in the Personal Houses section. *Personal Houses: When purchasing a personal house your entire account gets a quick travel to that house. The quick travel has an hour cooldown independent of you other travelling abilities. When you purchase a house you get an address which depends on the location of the house and which instance it is in. The houses available for purchase include standard houses, deluxe houses, and kinship houses. Standard houses cost the least and are the smallest while kinship cost the most yet are the biggest. All of these houses have a storage chest which is like a cargo bay in SWTOR. These personal houses use hooks much like the upcoming SWTOR strongholds. The standard houses include 22 interior hooks and 5 exterior hooks which of course means you can hang decorations on the outside. The Deluxe Houses contain 47 interior hooks and 7 exterior hooks. Finally the Kinship Houses contain 80 interior hooks and 12 exterior ones. The two prior houses are designed for normal living while the Kinship is designed for meetings, events, and social events. Note: Only players leading a rank 7 or higher kingship can purchase a kingship house. *Purchasing/Pricing: Along with the original buy price of the houses in LOTRO, they include an upkeep cost as well. The upkeep can be paid for up to six weeks in advance and if you fail to pay upkeep the house becomes locked. When locked you will not be able to access its storage chest(s) and lose the quick travel ability. In order to restore you house all you have to do is pay a restoration fee. The original buy price of the houses is as follows: Standard Houses go for one gold, Deluxe Houses go for 7 gold, and Kinship Houses go for 15 gold. The weekly upkeep costs: 50 spw(silver per week) for Standard, 150 spw for Deluxe, and 300 spw for Kingships. You can always go inside the house before you buy it to see if you like it. *Decoration: As mentioned in the Personal Houses section LORTO houses use hooks. Hooks are spots in which you can place certain types of furniture. For example there are hooks on the walls for pictures and hooks on the ground for chairs and tables. In order to get furniture you have to purchase it from a Housing Furnisher which are found in the center of neighborhoods. You get a discount if you buy from a House Furnisher in your neighborhood so be sure you do so. You can also aquire some furniture by crafting it. In order to place your decorations and furniture enter decoration mode, find a hook in the location you want it to be, right click the hook to find if your item can go there, then simply open your inventory and drag the item into the hooks description panel. Category:Blog posts Category:Research Team